The One Shot Series
by SwiftLikeASpoon
Summary: Beep! Ok...well in this 'series' you'll just send in and idea and I'll right a one shot about it. Full summary inside!
1. How it works

**The one shot series**

**This idea (amazingly XD) isn't a one shot…the chapters are...hehehehehehe I'm being confusing. Ok… seriously though, in this you'll submit an idea of what you would like yours truly (me) to write a one shot about. Here's a sample:**

**Reviewer (you) might write something like this- **

_**The ideas can be serious or funny making ( if you care about what type of one shot it'll be then you might want to inclue whether it should be funny, and romance, serious, scary, ect.)**_

**Here's the example: Bella meets a duck at a park – funny**

**Then in the next chapter**

**Bella and the duck**

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD!!!" Edward squinted his eyes from the loudness from Bella's screaming, "yes dear?" Bella started jumping up and down, "Park, park, park!!!!" He raised his eyes, "park?" 'YES!!! I must go to the park…now!!!" Bella demanded. "Whatever you wish." Edward lifted Bella into his hands and ran to the park, a lake shone widely and there were birds and no people except for Bella, and the vampire Edward. "I'm going for a walk," she said to Edward before runnning off. She started walking and left Edward behind. Suddenly a brown and white bird came up to her, "Awww what a pretty goose." "It's a duck," Edward told her appearing out of no where. Bella screamed and fell in the lake next to the 'duck'. "Edward why didn't you catch -" but he was already gone. ECT.ECT.ECT

**You get point right? And I'll be changing from POV and whether it's OOC or not, and whatever else, and it'll be more detailed (to a point I can handle) of course. **

**_Ok if you like the idea great send me whatever idea you like with any details. If you don't like it then you don't have to review, but you are great if you do review! So if you have an idea feel free to review!!!_**

**_Love...fire among us_**


	2. Lingerie shopping

**A/N: _Unfortuantely I don't own Twilight, but I own the idea for the story thingy...My first official chpater, ya!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Lingerie shopping- Alice style**

"Alice? Alice?! Alice!!!!!!!" I practically screamed in her face. The movie was at the best part, she was going to miss it.

I mean Rick was hiding behind the closet and he was going to jump out and murder Sara, but little did Rick know that Sara had a pocket knife on her and she knew what was coming. _BANNGGGGG! _I gaped in surprise when Sara fell down dead.

Turns out Rick really had a gun with him. I looked at Alice; her face was still staring at nothing. I waved my hand in front of her.

"Hello? You just missed it, Rick-," Alice put her hand in front of my mouth. She stood up and turned off the movie. "…," Bella just stared at Alice. Suddenly Alice grabbed my hand, "Alice, stop! Where are you taking me?!?!" She smiled at me evilly.

"No, no, NOOOO!!!! WHY?!?!?! Edward save me!!!!" She smiled even wider. She managed to force me into the passenger seat of the car and speed towards the mall. I banged my head on the window. "Oh come on it's not THAT bad.

Remember Edward's promise for after you get married?" "What does Edward changing me have to do with shopping?" She smiled even wider. "Not that, you two getting closer….more personal," she made a funny face as she said that, but I just laughed.

She smiled also, "ok, ok enough of that, we're here." I looked out my window and sure enough there was the mall, I groaned, "Alice is this really necessary?"

She giggled and danced out of the car opening the passenger door for me, "of course." I frowned disagreeing with the whole idea.

She practically pulled me into the mall and to the women's apartment. All over the racks were displaying somewhat displaying clothes. I groaned again and fell into a chair. Just then Mike and Ben were walking past the store. "Bella," they both said simultaneously in surprise.

My eyes widened. My face started turning bright red, I could feel it. "What are you doing," Mike asked. "She's helping me pick out stuff for Jasper and I," Alice chimed in. "Oh," Mike said. "Oh man Mike look over there! They have a new Arch of the Dead comic! We should go get it now!"

Mike frowned then finally gave in and ran off with Ben while they went off to the comic store to check out the new comic book.

I growled the best I could at Alice, "this is all your fault!" She just laughed and glided over to a nearby rack grabbing a pink rimmed black under wear matching set.

I frowned in disgrace, "oh come on Bella you HAVE to try it on." I flared up my nose and walked into the changing room finding no use in arguing with Alice since I would definitely lose.

I tried it on and looked in the mirror I shook my head right as a tan set flew on top of my head. This process went on for about what seemed like millions of outfits until Alice handed me a royal blue one. "Bella I think this one will work."

"That's what you said for the last 20," I protested. "But Bella, I really have a good feeling about this one. It'll be the last one for today, promise," I groaned in defeat once again.

I tired it on and I actually liked it, I smiled as I took it off and walked out of the dressing room with it in my hands, "knew it," she said smirking.

"Course you did," I replied tired. "No I mean I had a vision, actually I had the vision of this about an hour and a half ago."

I grabbed the collar of her shirt, "you're telling me that you knew about this the whole time and made me go through all that?!" "Bella people are watching," she said. I realized I still was grabbing on to her and let go. I folded my arms and sat down.

Alice just walked to the cashier and bought the outfit, "love you too," she said kissing me on the cheek.

**The End**

**

* * *

_Ok that was my first one, I hope you liked it, and sorry if it wasn't as funny as it could be, I planned on making it funnier, but it didn't turn out well...Well please review me your ideas!_**


	3. The Icecube Mishap

**_A/N: _To sum all I was going to say up----- I don't own Twilight, and this is a verrrrrrrryyyyy short, and possibly confusing chapter. Hmmmmm, and one last thing- ok well I'm not sure if this story thing is going well, so if you review (if you don't I'll get the point) tell me if I should continue or not...Ok here's the chapter!**

* * *

The Ice Cube Mishap

"Edward..I love you," I said kissing him on the lips. "Bella you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I couldn't live without you," Edward started to kiss Bella more pationetly (sorry can't spell.)

Bella started to trace his lips with her tongue, she traced down to his neck. He started to pull away. "Owwthh!" Edward raised his eyebrows and looked down to see Bella's tongue stuck to him. "Bella," Edward said sternly, "this is exactly why we CAN'T do this." "Noooooth," Bella argued.

Edward sighed and stared to _gently _pull her tongue off him. She squeezed her eyes shut till finally she was released. She started to rub her tongue. "I'm sorry Bella." She shook her head, "if I were a vampire this never would have happened you know."

Edward sighed and smacked himself in the head, he shook his head laughing lowly.

"Maybe so," he kissed her on the forehead, "but it's not happening…until we get married." Bella flinched and shook her head disagreeing.


	4. The Prank

**_A/N: _Sorry about all the mistakes, I'm considering a beta... Anywasy I hope this was a good chapter, and if some things was wrong like the act that Bella stayed with Alice, well just ignore that cuz it's just a story...ya...review your ideas.**

* * *

**The Prank**

Emmett grinned widely as he told Alice the plan, he needed her of all people to know since, of course, she would see it in the future. "Ok so I'll makethe delivery when Edward, Jasper, and you are away hunting," Alice said looking as serious as she could manage at him. He nodded, "Ok so meet me here tommorow at 2 P.M., nothing happened," EMmett said to her. "Got it!" Alice screamed out.

_2 P.M.- The Cullen's Backyard_

"Are you ready Alice?" Emmett asked anxiously, "got the paper here," Alice said waving a white envelope in front of him. "Ok, you have 2 days, you can do it during school, just make sure Bella get's the message before school. And make sure everyone at school got the message." "Already have it." Emmett nodded, 'Make sure not to think about it when Edward comes. I'm depending on you."

With that Emmett ran into the house, "Alice followed in about a minute, and hid the envelope safely upstairs in her bedroom. Edward walked in carrying Bella bridal style. He was kissing her, Emmett through a book and hit Edward _softly _in the head, "get a room." Edward growled, "emmett..." Emmett quickly grinned then backed away. "We should go, now," Jasper said walking in from the door.

Emmett nodded agreeing, "and kissed Rosalie (who had been standing in the room) on the lips. Alice pranced over to Jasper and kissed him on his cheek, "love you Jasper." He simply nodded and then all three boys left. Bella sighed and sat down on the couch missing Edward already, "Oh it's OK Bella, come on wanna go see a movie or a play? Or better yet we can go to the mall, I know the perfect shop!" Alice explained. Bella groaned, "please no." Alice frowned, "fine."

Bella turned on the tv and started to watch a soap opera. IT was about 7 when Alice offfered Bella dinner. Bela refused then after 3 more hours of soap opera she retired and went to bed. Alice smiled and took off in her Porshe heading off to the mall.

She went into _David's Bridal _and looked through dresses until she found the most hideous one. It was a hideous yellow and maroon color and had ruffles everywhere. SHe quickly bought it then headed home.

Once she got home she wrapped it in a box right as she finished wrapping it Rosalie appeared in the room. "What are you doign?" she questioned. Alice sighed knowing she had to explain it to her and told her the plan. "Please don't tell Edward," Alice pleaded. Rosalie smirked, "alright."

Alice nodded then delivered the package to Bella's house. The next day after school Alice sent Bella home since Edward would be coming back later that afternoon. Alice watched as Bella recieved the dress and letter. Her face loked o disgusted.

After school that day Alice picked Bella up and brought her home. "Well see you tonight." And she quickly left giggling to herself. At 6 PM that night Edward came home, the second he walked through the door Alice ran into her Porshe and disappeared quickly. He looked at Edward and jsut shook his head. "Edward, Bella has a gift for you that she chose for tonight," edward read her mind and growled. "Gotta go set up bye," Rosalie said, "I'm going with her."

Emmett said quickly not wanting Edward to know what was going on. Atthe park basically all of Forks (including students) were at a small park crowded in next to each ohter. Balloons were everywhere and ribbons were spread throughout. I giant boom box with speakers surrounded the whole park.

Kids were dancing and running aruond while adults were chatting about their day. Fiannly Bella arrived with Alice. She looked like a clown in the dress and with the bright make-up spread around her face. "I'm not going out there," Belal said quickly. "Oh come on, you'll make Edward sad if you don't."

"But-, fine. But i wil hate you." Alice put her hands up and got out of the car and opened the passenger seat for Bella. Bella stepped out ion her too high high-heels and stumbled over to the stage where Alice pushed her foward. Alice stepped up to the microphone (which was nicely set up by Rosalie eariler that day) and said a short speech. "And here's Bella." Bella shook her head and Alice stepped down the stage smiling as she pulled Bella up the stage.

THe applause was raided with laughing the second she was in site. Bella could her Emmett's booming laugh from a distance, right as Edwardjoinhed her on stage. He had a matching suit. "Edward why'd you make me wear this?" Bella demanded.

"I didn't do that! Why'd you make me wear this????" Edward asked her, "That DEFINETELTY wasn't me." Bella siad. "EMmett," Edward growled.

**The End**


	5. Pie Eating Contest

**_A/N: _Yay I updated!! I hope you guys like this and make sure to put in your one-shot ideas in the reviews. Thankies!!! :) **

* * *

You should do one that involves Edward being entered in a pie eating contest. Alongside Jacob. And Mike. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

----blackheartbabie

* * *

"Bella it wasn't THAT bad!!!" Alice yelled quite loudly in Bella's ear. They had just finished riding the 'Tilt-A-Swirl' ride five times in a row. Bella groaned as her face grew a shade darker, as she felt her hot dog coming back up in a very unpleasant way. Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Alice decided to go to the fair for the day. Well actually it was Alice's idea and the other three just got dragged into it. The four of them were walking along the different stands when Alice suddenly stopped with a big smile planted on her face. "Turn here," she said as she pushed them off to the right.

"Alice, no," Edward said in a strict voice, as he read her mind. Bella and Jasper just stood there looking as confused as ever.

Alice just smiled as they stopped in front of a wooden stage. Atop the stage stood three long, plastic white tables lying out side by side. Four metallic chairs stood behind each table and three steaming pies lay on the tables in front of each pie. On the ceiling of the stage there was a big white sign with red letters that spelt out "Pie Eating Contest". Realization hit both Bella and Jasper at that time and they both shook their heads wildly.

"Don't worry. Edward's going to be the one doing it. I already signed him up," Alice said cheerfully. And in about four minutes she had him agreed to it and sitting down on a chair up front. The look on his face was enough to make you want to fall down laughing, but the three of them held themselves together seeing as they promised him not to laugh at him moments earlier. What made the matter more hilarious was the fact that a few seats down from Edward, was Matt and Jacob sitting next to each other. Knowing Edward he would NOT let either one of them win.

"Come one come all. My name is Kirk Simmons, and as most of you may or may not know I am Forks County Fairs Executive Activity Producer. Today we have an exciting annual pie eating contest coming up. In moments we will start the timer and all twelve of these contestants will compete to eat all three cherry pies as fast as they can. Let's all give a quick round of applause to Mary's Bakery for donating the cakes please," he paused, "alrighty then, we shall start the contest now. The grand prize will be presented after the pies are completely consumed. One, two, three, GO!!!" The crowd exploded in cheering wooting on their friends and family who happened to be competing. Bella, Jasper, and Alice watched, and couldn't help falling down at Edward's face. He looked like he would actually puke any second.

"Go Eddie," Alice shouted as Edward glared at her from the corner of his eye clearly catching that. And moments later he stood up wiping the remains of pie from his face.

"And we have a winner," yelled Kirk. "Let's give an applause to contestant number eleven, Edward Cullen." The crowd members applauded him as the remaining contestants gave up.

"Stupid Cullen," Mike muttered flipping his last two untouched pies off the table.  
"Stupid bloodsucker," Jacob said growling at himself wondering what could have possibly gone wrong looking at his half finished final pie.

"I would now like to present the winner with his prize," Kirk said smiling brilliantly. He held a giant Panda with a bell attached to it's neck to Edward, "this is Panda Pam. Inside her palms is a special gift certificate to Borders book store, and Mary's Bakery. Thank you all for participating and I hope to see you all around next year."

Edward came down the stage and threw Panda Pam to Alice, "there you go."

They all just smiled and decided silently not to let Edward know about the big, plump cherry stuck to the side of his face.

_A/N: _Yay i updated!! Okay well I hope you guys like it and make sure you put your one shot ideas in your loving reviews. Thankies! :)


End file.
